User blog:MessWithMeYouMessWithSibuna/My Poems
I'm not a very big poem writer. In fact, I suck at it. But if I have an idea, and I can't seem to make it into a story, I'll make it a poem. I will list some poems I have made. Tell me if they're good or not. I do not want feedback on them. They're very special to me. ''Drama'' You're falling. Falling down a black hole. A dark, lonely, forever lost hole. Falling. Falling into a web. A spiteful, nasty, web forever full of lies. Secrets weren't kept. Lies were spread. Crying was heard. Cutting left scars. Suicide left broken hearts. You're slowly falling apart You're quickly falling into the black hole. You're quickly falling into the web. You're never going to escape that hole. That web has you tangled in it's lies. The hole has killed you. The spider The one who started it all Has come for it's prey Which was you Tangled in the lies. The Web The Hole The Drama. Cutting Drag the blade across your skin Until you start to bleed again. Cut yourself as deep as you can go Let the razor kill you nice and slow. This suffering has no end You're feeling suicidal again. Raise your hands and throw your grenades You're going on a mad rampage. Don't stop cutting keep the blade still. Don't think about it just pop another pill. Another Teen Dies Sometimes I wish I was a cloud and I could live in the sky. And then my life wouldn't be just a big lie. When people think/say I'm beautiful I ask them why. Sometimes I can't bare my own ugliness and I could just die. Sometimes I ask myself why me? Why am I here? '' ''Why can't I just be happy? There's not a day that goes by when tears aren't in my eyes. Calling out to God wondering if he can hear my cries. The more I wipe away my tears is the more I cry. Trying to put a smile on my face like everything is great like cherry pies. And one night I feel asleep waking up to see a girl like me in the paper's headline "Another teen dies" because her life was full of lies, her heart was tied. A life that depression and sadness bought Now she's in the sky up high. She was hurting, couldn't anybody see!? Loneliness See the girl Standing in the corner? No words, always quiet. A loner. No one to see. No one to care. As she stands On the edge of despair. Her body screams '''no'. Her heart pleads yes. What will she do? No one knows yet. Won't someone save her? I'd be easy if they tried. The little things she needs Like a shoulder on which to cry An apology to her parents And a plea to die. Into divers position She's made up her mind. No one will see her. No one will care. Even If they did All they would see is A shell of a girl that is no longer there.'' Why When I am with you All I think of Is ‘Why?’ Why did I have to care? Why did I want you there? ' '''Did I really have to stay for you? ' '''Or did I just stay to think it was true? I wanted to think otherwise But all I could think of Is ‘Why?’ Broken Promise I was sure of this to last long. I was wrong, I ended up wrong. I feel worst because I lied and ended up breaking my "promise". If i can call it a promise. I don't know how to explain my feelings towards this pain. It's in my heart, crying won't stop the pain. I want to throw my heart against the wall and stomp on it But that won't happen. I feel like I'm repeating the same old story. Why? The Masquerade I don't determine the action Of the Masquerade Hidden beneath the mask he hides The power he withholds from me '' ''And then of what he brings out The pain behind the mask Made for me Made for me. And of all he hides There is where the Masquerade is revealed His true self. Only once what seems of a lifetime Then he puts back on his mask And the Masquerade '' ''Goes on And, on, and on... Everyone knows him The closest though know him revealed. He revealed himself to me Only once, only once Running, I vanish down the path A layer of leaves cover the '' ''Earthen soil I am a flash of light The pound of my feet just reaching the frozen ground The Masquerade without no mask Revealed himself to me As he smiled and ran along my side. Him, Handsome with eyes so brown '' ''With courage and stupidity Intertwined in a web. Curls weave around his head His speed and grace Caught me before I was about to fall. Me, No one had ever fallen in love with the Masquerade. Only me, only me. I, had fallen in love with the Masquerade. '' ''And now, With hunched back and teary eyes I watch him and her Him and her. And I see it. Love His lips against her neck and '' ''I must be the only one Seeing it Him revealed to her like he had done What seems so long ago, To me. Closed eyes and so close Side by side we ran The Masquerade and I The kiss we shared our feet pounding the ground The feeling of happiness and pureness Filling the air And he must have sensed it My love, my love. Our arms just barely touching The breeze against my own neck The tickle of his lips So soft '' '' Just a dream Eyes open I watch As the Masquerade hides away His self obscured over The mask he hides I fell And was never caught Just a freefall to nothingness Until I emptied myself And still he never caught me. Category:Blog posts